Adoration
by Mettlei
Summary: A story about Hidan and Itachi attending a party and maybe confessing something after the party and then... Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: AU. OCC. YAOI._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan/ Itachi._

_An: this is going to be on the sweet side and a __**two-shot.**_

...

_Adoration..._

There was supposed to be something to _repulse_ him. There was supposed to be something, _anything_ wrong with the guy. Anything bad would do... anything slightly off would be great. But there wasn't.

No matter how he tried to tell himself that, fuck, no one is perfect and fuck damn it Itachi is just a snobbish smug pretty faced androgynous spoiled arrogant doll-face... _it wasn't working_.

No, it wasn't working at all because every night, _every devil-damned_ night Hidan was fantasising about the same smug weasel Itachi who accidentally, absolutely _accidentally_ had become his best friend of sorts.

And yes, it was _accidental_ friendship, it wasn't because Hidan chased Itachi and wouldn't leave him alone... not at all. Okay so maybe he did chase Itachi around the school and annoyed the pretty faced devil till that one had no chance but to give up and accept Hidan's presence, when it came to Hidan, when he wanted something badly enough, he would resort to clinging to it like glue and not letting go no matter how hard you tried to pry him away. You could kickback or blackmail him all you wanted but he would never move until you'd either given up or died from exhaustion and Itachi apparently chose to stay alive.

It wasn't all smooth either.

Hidan had a hunch… okay it wasn't so much a hunch. He was dead sure that most of the time Itachi is absolutely and ultimately annoyed by him. But he didn't pay attention, it wasn't like Itachi was all giggles and fun. Oh no, not even close. Hidan had never met someone who would be even a little like Itachi. The seventeen year old doll-face was a real ice queen. Frosted devil-damned Alaska.

Hidan had spent hours upon hours whining and nudging just to get Itachi participating in any kind of activity which resembled some kind of fun. He had to double his whining to get Itachi move the pretty ass and go to a simple movie. He had to whine triple as much to get Itachi in his room to have a drink on Friday night. Sometimes the whining wasn't enough and he had to use force. Flat out drag the doll-face out of the chair where Itachi was studying like a prissy he was and drag him down the street to his house.

That never went smooth either, because Itachi usually kicked and squirmed until the pale face was red and Itachi was breathing fire and spitting insults at him. That was okay, Hidan in a twisted way liked when Itachi became like that. He liked the anger caused blush and he liked the sparks in the blackish eyes and he even liked the way Itachi's neat black eyebrows knitted together angrily, and he simply _adored_ when Itachi seeing that shouting and kicking wasn't working resolved to _pouting_. Now that was a sight to die for. But maybe it had to do something with the fact that Hidan saw Itachi more like a god and not a living breathing human being.

He couldn't be helped.

Itachi really was divine. No, he was long since beyond help. It was enough to see Itachi's long black hair shining in the sun to make him want to nuzzle his face in them. It was enough to see Itachi's pouty lips to give the tiniest of smile and he wanted to glue his own lips to them. It was enough to see Itachi's eyes to make him want to spill his feelings to the other. It was enough to stand beside the guy and smell the scent of cinnamon and chocolate and he was getting all kind of perverse ideas. Indeed, it was enough to be in the same room with Itachi, the little lean and…dainty body, the pale almost ghost-like skin, the perfect face features that could belong to true aristocrats, the ridiculously long black eyelashes that could charm anyone and… and yes, Hidan knew he couldn't be helped because even Itachi's pale long fingers aroused him and made him want to take Itachi's hands in his own and entwine fingers like from some twisted love movie… only they were both guys.

When it came to Hidan he didn't care about the fact that he was head over heels into a guy. He knew he was gay, he was open-minded, thank you. But when it came to Itachi he had no clue. Most of the times he thought Itachi is…asexual. Had to be, because he knew the smug weasel for nearly a year and not once he saw Itachi returning the lecherous smiles coming from beautiful woman or overly nice men. Not once he saw Itachi with a girl. The hell, he hadn't even witnessed a single conversation at school where Itachi would show any kind of interest in either sex. And one thing Hidan knew for sure a guy at the age of seventeen... meaning a normal guy with interest in any sex is going mental because of the hormones telling them to fuck anything that moves and has a pulse… he really did know it because he himself was now eighteen and it hadn't changed much except that his sexuality could be called 'Itachi'. He really wasn't interested in anyone else…

Actually, the only things Itachi showed interest into was... well, study and... him.

To put it shortly Hidan had no clue and even though they were best friends... they spent all their time together and the fuckers at their school rumored about them being a married couple for being together all the time and arguing, Hidan still felt like Itachi is keeping him away. Ah, how he wanted to get under Itachi's beautiful skin... or more like... get in Itachi's overly tight jeans. Yeah, he'd like that. And, no he didn't feel bad about his intentions simply because he really, really and truly had feelings for the smug beauty, he wasn't a fool big enough to deny it to himself.

The worst in this all for Hidan was that his other friends... they fucking _knew_! Oh yes the fuckers knew! Not because he told them, he wouldn't, he would rather die than listen to the them joke about him being a sappy ass-chaser, those fuckers a.k.a his friends had _noticed_ and that was worse than if he would have told them. That meant everyone could see.

He had denied, he had shouted and swore and almost beat a certain blonde up (he was stopped by a certain stitched guy) but it didn't help, it was a fact, his friends knew he has a major crush on Itachi. The only good side of that was that none of his friends had the nerve to actually enlighten Itachi.

Must be a ray of sun in every thunderstorm.

...

Hidan groaned and banged his head against his locker when he saw a bright little blonde approach him with a thousand watt smile plastered on the tanned face, the blue eyes were sparkling madly and just seeing that he was ready to pull his platinum colored hair out in misery.

"Hey Hidan, un! It's Friday! Party at my place! Coming, un? You can bring your doll too!" the blonde chirped and he hissed a sharp 'shhh' frantically looking around to make sure Itachi is not stalking close by.

"Don't fucking call him that and he's not my doll you blonde prick!" he barked out groaning inwardly, he had to admit that Itachi really did look inhumanly beautiful for a guy and woman too by the way and it wasn't really a secret the whole school shared the nickname given for the beauty but Hidan knew better… Itachi was seething and fuming whenever he heard it and it usually ended with Hidan dragging a kicking Itachi away from the poor fool who had said it as a fucking compliment. Good thing Itachi still hadn't heard people murmuring and whispering about Hidan being Itachi's…ahem…_tamer_… yeah that's exactly how the stupid students liked to joke about them. He couldn't even imagine the kicking Itachi would produce if he ever heard that.

Yes, so the students were bad jokers and stupid overall but honestly, Hidan liked the term, he wouldn't at all mind to tame Itachi for real not just drag Itachi away from unnecessary fights but... you know... something involved with bed...or a wall would do too... something with pushing and something with slender legs spreading for him, if not he would spread them for himself. Whatever works, really.

But if he was honest if anyone was the tamer it would be Itachi, Itachi was the only one able to pull _him_ away from crushing some bones when someone stupid enough decided to insult Itachi.

"Okay okay un... how should I call him then, the wild kitty?"

Hidan banged his head on his locker again, that comment only gave him a picture in his head with Itachi and some cute kitty ears perched on top of the head and probably a nice black tail swinging back and forth in excitement, he was doomed!

"Call him _Itachi,_ Dei!" he whined out finally opening the locker and taking out his stupid math book.

"Yeah, yeah, so you're coming, un?"

"Yeah I'll be there..."

"Gonna bring your doll too, un?"

"I think I told you not to call him that!" he hissed out losing his patience too fast for his own liking but the blonde of course was smirking at him knowingly.

"Everyone calls him doll... you have to admit he is beautiful even if that word is not meant to be used for men, un."

Who would deny it anyway, Hidan snorted. "He hates that stupid nickname and you as his friend should respect that!"

"Wow dude, un! _Respect_? That word rolled out of _your_ mouth... you must seriously _love_ the guy, un... anyway, be at my house at seven, bring the doll!" with that said the too lively blonde turned to leave but Hidan gritting his teeth grabbed Deidara's upper arm and pulled the deceitfully angel-like looking creature close to his face.

"Listen Dei, remember the night when you came to me all in tears crying about how Sasori will never love you back, do you remember a single fucking time I made fun of you?" he struck hard and low, he realized it when he saw the blonde gulp and go incredibly red in the face, but it was annoying when he had to listen to that crap about his unfulfilled love towards Itachi every day. "Why the fuck it so excites you to nag me about Itachi, it almost feels like you don't like him?" he finished releasing the madly blushing tomato.

"I'll see you at seven, un." was all the blonde said before running off, Hidan scowled, he hoped Deidara didn't run off to Sasori to complain about him being a brutish fucktard, happened before. Deidara was a happy motherfucker, for him it worked out. He was lucky enough to fall for a guy who secretly was gay too…so when the blonde confessed, Sasori all but pounced the blonde, seemingly trying to eat Deidara's face right off, in front of everyone too… looked kind of funny but still Hidan was happy for them.

He shivered when he felt a delicate hand on his back traveling up and reaching his neck where it squeezed slightly before pulling away, he smiled before he even turned around. "Hey Itachi, what's your next period?" he asked looking the doll-face up and down as if to make sure everything was fine.

"Umm, Literature."

"Oh well it's not like it matters, you're the top student, no problem for you!" he said mockingly as if being the top student was a bad thing, he always mocked Itachi and called him a nerd, secretly he was admiring Itachi because Itachi was pure genius. And he was sure that Itachi knew that he doesn't mean the insults seriously anyway because the weasel only smirked and nudged his shoulder lightly.

"I saw you with Deidara... you looked angry."

Ah, damn it.

"Umm he's throwing a party tonight, we're invited."

"You looked angry..." Itachi repeated blankly. It never worked with Itachi, no matter how he tried to lead the genius mind somewhere else.

"Forget it, he just pissed me off, you know it's nothing new..." he said scratching his cheek hoping Itachi won't notice the nervous action.

"Hn..."

Hidan liked that 'hn'… and Itachi seemingly _loved it_. The weasel was using 'hn' more than any other words.

"So gonna come for the party?"

Please say yes, please say yes!

"No."

So fucking typical. Sometimes Hidan felt like Itachi enjoyed when he _forced_, because honestly the weasel surely knew that Hidan will make him come anyway (no pun intended, right?).

"Itachi." he said warningly. "Yes you will, geniuses need some relaxation too!"

The black eyes pierced into his violet ones, he could see a spark of amusement in them. "Really Hidan, I don't think a house full of screaming teenagers is relaxing and Deidara is the loudest of them so yea... I'm _not_ going."

Hidan smirked opening the door for his history lesson. "Yeah sure, we'll see." he said and then smiled when Itachi pretended not to hear his comment and kept walking for the Literature.

"Hey Itachi, don't stay to flirt with your teacher afterwards or I'll leave without you!" he called chuckling.

It was funny to see Itachi spun around with the usually pale cheeks pinkish and the black eyes wide. "Shut up! I stay and chat with Kakashi because he's a great teacher and he knows stuff!"

Hidan laughed brightly. "_Stuff_ Itachi? Really? I know some _stuff_ too!"

He laughed and proceeded into the class when Itachi simply walked off, he could see Itachi's ears turning red too.

...

He was grimacing and scowling waiting at his car for fifteen minutes already. He was almost sure Itachi is making him wait on purpose. Okay so he knew it wasn't so but he still hated waiting.

When Itachi finally showed up half running and trying to carry all of the books without dropping them Hidan's anger just... disappeared. That was another feat Itachi possessed, Hidan simply couldn't be angry at the doll-face. That however didn't mean he couldn't be annoyed and secretly jealous.

"What the fuck Itachi? Did you do that on purpose or are you really crushing on the guy?" Itachi came closer and then he noticed.

"Fuck Itachi seriously _you're flushed!" _he blurted out when Itachi was next to him, he couldn't believe it, there really was a cherry blush on Itachi's face, he felt something rage in his chest. What if he was jealous for a reason? He had the mad urge to grab Itachi and sniff the guy or something to make sure Itachi is still pure..._for him_!

Instead he grabbed Itachi's upper arm and inspected Itachi's face, beautiful as usual only the black eyes refused to meet his. There was a sinking feeling in his gut... or was it heart?

"Don't be stupid Hidan. He's my teacher and he's like...what... a _century_ older than me! Besides, whatever makes you think I would crush for a guy?" with that said Itachi broke free from his grasp and got in the car and was it really a _smirk_ on Itachi's face?

He got in the car with his jaw hurting from gritting his teeth like a maniac. "So why are you melting your face off?"

"Kakashi apparently thought my parents are too prissy to have given me 'the talk' and the guy must have thought that _seventeen_ is the right age to give me the talk."

There Hidan threw his head back and barked out a laughter.

"Are you fucking serious? Oh my god! I'm telling you, Kakashi has hots for you, you were probably too dumb to see how he tried to get in your pants during the talk!"

Itachi snorted loudly and Hidan felt the black eyes on him as he started the engine and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Do tell why you and everyone else thinks that I am naïve? Because seriously Hidan, I'm not." the simple sentence coming from Itachi made him swallow hard and watch the road with blank eyes. Indeed why did he think Itachi is naïve, he was fooled by Itachi's sweet appearance and the others too. If anything _he_ was being naïve, but then again maybe he did think it for a reason. After all he knew Itachi and he knew that Itachi hasn't been seeing anyone, though it didn't mean Itachi is naïve, hmr, go figure.

"Not saying you're naïve, I'm saying that Kakashi might be a perverted teacher who wants to get in your pants, is all!" he blabbed out trying to hide the fact that this didn't really amuse him even if there was a smirk on his face.

"Now that you mention it he did go through the basics of gay sex."

The way Itachi said it... quietly... nonchalantly... it made Hidan choke and he had the thought to pull over and ask Itachi everything the man had said or done while watching Itachi's face closely for emotion, decided not to. He would definitely make a fool of himself somehow.

"That proves my point! He wants to fuck you!" he groaned out stopping at the red light and catching an eyeful of Itachi's tomato red cheeks.

"Nope, he also told me he has a boyfriend... so the only thing you were right about was him being gay and maybe about him being pervert too because he didn't feel shy to share some spicy details from his and his boyfriends bedroom life."

"Strike me down!" Hidan felt like having a heart attack. First of all this conversation was dangerous with him being a flaming gay in a closet. Second... Itachi surely didn't realize how hot he was. Surely Itachi didn't realize that a homosexual guy would want to get in Itachi's pants regardless single or taken.

"You know Itachi, it sounds to me that he might want you in his bedroom with his boyfriend, sure you didn't think about that in _that_ way!"

"You're overreacting! I think Kakashi simply sees me as something like a... uhm, friend? It seemed to me he was simply happy to boast to someone about his boyfriend and how hot they were together, you know people sometimes have this mad urge to boast about their lovers. Who knows maybe someday I'll go to him and boast about mine. Maybe then he'll understand how _awkward_ it is to listen how many times his boyfriend makes him cum!"

To say that Hidan was shocked was to say nothing at all, now he had red cheeks and he could barely see where he was driving to. He wasn't even sure why Itachi's words made him sweat and imagine how many times he would make Itachi come and why the hell it made him imagine how Itachi would go to Kakashi and boast about _him_!

And most importantly... Itachi appeared was not asexual!

"First time I hear you talk about wanting a lover or sex." He said with a smirk and heard Itachi snort, he wondered where this conversation will lead them.

And then the impossible happened... Itachi admitted something everyone else knew already, including Hidan of course.

"With the way I am it would be impossible to find someone for myself. I either scare everyone away or they take me for something I'm not!"

And that was pure truth. Hidan knew it.

People thought Itachi is the sweetest thing around and they were wrong. And about the scaring away part... well, sure Itachi was arrogant Smug conceited beyond belief and a complete asshole sometimes, but really Hidan was sure that's why he liked Itachi in the first place.

"You forgot about the part where you're too smug to let anyone get to you!" he commented with a naughty smirk pulling the car into the driveway to Itachi's family house.

"You want to come in for supper?"

Typical. Of course Itachi ignored his remark.

"No, Itachi, I'm picking you up at quarter to seven. Get your smug ass ready till then or I will drag you to the party. Who knows maybe we can find someone that's not scared of your smugness!" he said and grinned when the shocked Itachi just gawked and failed to object that he won't go for the party. That was his intention anyway, he reached over the seat and closed the car door, driving off.

...

And he of course was right. When he pulled the car at Itachi's house at quarter to seven there was no sign of the long haired beauty waiting for him.

Sighing he stopped the engine and got out of the car marching for the huge house.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently begging to no-god that it wouldn't be Itachi's father opening the door. He really didn't like the old man. Always so stuck up and demanding when it came to Itachi.

The door opened revealing a smaller version of Itachi with shorter hair and shorter eyelashes. Itachi's younger brother Sasuke, Hidan though one day would be a pure cock tease just like the older brother. Just give it some time...

"Hey squirt, your brother around?" he asked the twelve year old with a grin and buried his large hand in Sasuke's raven colored hair affectionately, he really did like the little kid. He chuckled when Sasuke pouted at him for the 'squirt'.

He leaned down when the boy tugged on his sleeve. "Itachi is sulking in his room because father threw a tantrum about Itachi wasting his time with me rather than studies."

Hidan snorted wildly, that's why he hated the old fart. But Sasuke didn't let go of his sleeve so he stayed awkwardly leaned down to listen to what else Sasuke has to say.

"Then after supper I went for Itachi's room to say him that father is an old fool and to say Itachi not to listen to him but I think something was wrong with my brother!"

Hidan crouched down watching the small perfect pale face, those innocent big black eyes could actually kill he was sure.

"Why, what happened?"

Sasuke leaned closer, eyes wide. "I went into Itachi's room but when I didn't see Itachi anywhere I heard the shower running so I walked to the bathroom but I didn't open the door because I heard…_noises_."

Hidan really tried his best to keep his face straight! He really did, but he smirked nonetheless.

"Noises Sasuke, what kind?" he asked promising himself to get another expensive present for the kid at Christmas if he would be provided with something naughty on Itachi. Last year he had bought Sasuke a huge black teddy bear and Itachi once revealed that the boy actually takes the ugly thing under arm at night.

"I don't know! He didn't sound in pain... he sounded... weird, gasping and doing a lot of 'uhhn!'!"

Hidan's face was twitching and he felt heat rush through his body, he chuckled and brushed Sasuke's hair again.

"Right squirt, I'll go and see your brother but don't mention this to anyone okay? Not even your brother. And don't worry there's nothing wrong with your brother! Some day you'll understand!"

Sasuke nodded and then a smile was plastered on the little face as the kid rushed to the living room to play videogames probably.

He was still chuckling as he walked up the stairs to Itachi's room.

When he opened the door and waltzed inside Itachi was laying on the bed in sweat pants and black vest with eyes closed and a healthy smile on the plump lips. Though as soon as the door banged Itachi flinched and sat up looking alarmed and ready to kill.

"Hidan! You ass, you heard about knocking?"

He chuckled seeing Itachi's hair still wet. It really wasn't his fault that Sasuke's words made him imagine wet flushed Itachi humping his fist and moaning.

His violet eyes slid over Itachi's sitting form and he simply couldn't resist.

"Had a nice shower?" It took him _everything_ he had not to chuckle and keep his face straight.

The doll-face stood up and looked at him suspiciously as if wondering did he hide in his bathroom till now.

"Yes? Thank you?" Itachi choked out and he turned to the pc to hide his amused grin.

"Itachi... get dressed! We're late and I'm itchin' to get drunk." he said seriously sitting down on at the computer desk still trying to chase away naked wet Itachi from his brain. The hell, too bad he wasn't here earlier he wouldn't mind to help Itachi out in the shower, he could of nicely press the lean body against the shower wall and even though the smug beauty would struggle he would kick the slender legs apart and then there would be a loud noise of his palm connecting with Itachi ass and then poor Sasuke would have heard his brother scream instead of moan when he would stick his finger in the lovely-

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you fucking are. Get dressed or I'll be dressing you up, the choicy is yours!"

"Hidan I don't-"

"Shut up and get dressed!"

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Shut up and get fucking dressed!"

"Hid-"

"Zip it!"

Itachi resumed to growling and huffing, snorting wildly while pulling clothes out of the closet and pulling them on.

"Fine I'll go, just don't you dare to get so drunk as you did last time I'm not capable of carrying you."

"Yeah okay."

...

When they arrived at Deidara's house being hour late the blonde ray of sun all but jumped on Hidan successfully dragging him to the kitchen. Being the man Hidan was he grabbed Itachi's arm and dragged the weasel along. In the kitchen the blonde satanic angel poured them drinks and literally forced them down Hidan's throat and Itachi's too, even though Itachi was struggling madly when the blonde wrapped the arms around Itachi and pinned the black haired beauty on the wall forcing the pink lips open.

Hidan didn't step in and didn't save Itachi simply because he did want for his friend to loosen up a bit. Besides... it was a pretty good show though he was sure that Deidara is already drunk. He didn't like the way the blue eyes sparkled when Deidara's hand slid over Itachi's chest, didn't like it one bit.

He pressed his back against the fridge sipping his drink and chuckling when pissed off Sasori opened the door and marched inside watching the scene with dark eyes, poor blonde hadn't noticed the angry boyfriend.

He choked and spluttered his whiskey on his chin when Sasori gave him a wink and then smacked the blondes little bum hard. Both Itachi and Deidara jumped the only difference was the unmanly yelp the blond emitted clutching his ass and spinning around in a lightning speed.

"S-Sasori, un?"

Itachi looked relieved when the blonde's attention was instantly one hundred percent with the redhead.

"I was just trying to get Itachi a bit more relaxed, un!"

Sasori snorted. "By feeling him up?"

...

An hour later when he was sitting on the couch with half drunken Itachi by his side and a full whiskey glass in his hand, chatting with an annoyed Kisame who was sitting on his other side The blonde drunken furry jumped on his lap straddling him, smiling brightly and snatching his glass taking a sip.

The blonde sin on his lap wriggled and he didn't mean to but there was no helping but to put his hands firmly on the narrow hips and steady the blonde. Didn't matter that he was purely head over heels into the black haired beauty sitting next to him, when a blonde creature is shamelessly rubbing against his groin he has to do something to get it off without hurting anyone's feelings.

"Dei, the fuck! Stop rubbing on me and go to Sasori!" he barked getting a bit..._scared_. What the blonde was trying to do reveal his sexuality or something? It's not like he could deny the fact that Deidara was hot and when a hot Deidara is rubbing against you and you're a flaming gay you're bound to get hard!

"I juust want a huuug! Unn!" the blonde moaned out dropping against his chest and nuzzling in his neck.

He swallowed with some difficulty. Where the hell was Sasori when you needed him?

Itachi beside him moved and stood up he realized the black haired beauty is kind of drunk if the flaming cheeks were anything to go by. The guarded expression made him nervous but the next actions left him boneless and breathless.

Itachi stood behind the blonde and wrapped the arms around the lithe chest pulling the blonde backwards and off of him.

Deidara however gave him a huge grin and spun around in Itachi's arms wrapping arms around Itachi's shoulders pulling the raven close.

"Oh Itachi wants a hug too? Unn!" the blonde chirped squeezing the breath out of Itachi even though the weasel tried to get away.

It was funny really, the way Itachi acted was kind of unexplainable the way Itachi's cheeks grew redder with each moment.

And then both drunken beauties fell to the floor in a heap with the blonde on top of Itachi with the tanned face in Itachi's pale neck giggling away. It wasn't surprising, the way _Itachi_ giggled was surprising though. Yep, Itachi was wasted, he was sure. Instantly he put his whiskey away, at the rare times Itachi chose to let go and relax by getting drunk he kept back, one of them had to be reasonable to get the other home.

Something stirred in his jeans, no denying the sight before him was nice. Itachi's sprawled out on the floor with blush and the usual ponytail messed up. The only thing he maybe disliked was the way Itachi's delicate hand laid on the blondes back, that he didn't like. Come to think of it he didn't like the blonde straddling the weasel. Nope, not one bit... okay maybe one bit but that was the perverted side of him that had thought of threesomes, but all and all he was simply jealous right now.

He turned to Kisame. "Where's Sasori?" he asked quietly making sure the giggling males didn't hear him.

"He's in the blondes bedroom, what you're gonna make this ugly?"

Hidan smirked, no way he would made this ugly, no matter what his friend thought about his sometimes rough nature he was genuinely happy for the blonde and the redhead.

Another thing he didn't like was the way Kisame was watching Itachi right now, with sparkling eyes. He stood up standing for a while to get his coordination back and then crouched down narrowing his eyes at Itachi's black ones, he did like the way Itachi bit his lower lip seeing that and looked away sheepishly. He picked the blonde up bridal style hearing a gasp from the sin in his arms and Itachi from the floor.

"Sorry Itachi!" he said with a grin looking right in the black eyes of his best friend. "...but Deidara is taken you know." he finished marching for the blonde's room.

When he got there without dropping Deidara he opened the door with his foot and found Sasori sitting on the edge of the bed groaning with his head in his hands.

Since Deidara was either sleeping now or unconscious he put the blonde on the bed while being watched by two muddy brown eyes. He turned to Sasori and sat next to the guy.

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"You okay man?" he asked a bit nervously.

Sasori's eyes slid over Deidara's sleeping form just to turn away to face the wall.

"He keeps saying that he loves me. But he's always all over other guys...you, Itachi, Pein...even Kisame."

Hidan sighed, the hell he knew Sasori is the last to talk about emotions.

"It's just the way he is Sasori and he doesn't mean anything by it anyway... he's not serious with the other guys! I know it for sure dude. Deidara came to me when you were still in the closet, you know he's been crushing on you for ages man… more than two years and even when you two weren't together he never had anyone else, and you know he's hot he could of have anyone! I've known Deidara for nearly all my life Sasori, if he says he loves you he really means it and you should feel damn proud of it!"

"Are you serious Hidan, he never said he felt for me for that long!" Sasori's eyes sparkled and a small tiny smile appeared as the redhead stood up.

Hidan got it from the way Sasori looked at the sleeping blonde and licked the lips, he understood that he should leave right now.

"Yeah I'm off! You should lock the door for what you have in mind right now dude." he said while leaving the room.

...

_An: let me know what you think :)_

_Meti..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan/Itachi..._

_An: here's the second part. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them._

_...Adoration..._

As soon as he exited the room Pein grabbed his wrist and pulled him for the living room.

"What the fuck?"

"He chose you Hidan, now you have to kiss!" Kisame barked out laughing while grasping Itachi's wrist in what seemed to look like iron grasp, Itachi was hissing and struggling like a wild animal even as much as kicking Kisame's muscled legs.

"I didn't say anything of the sort!" Itachi nearly shouted and Hidan simply stared trying to figure out what happened while he was in the blonde's room.

Kisame laughed and when Hidan was pulled by Pein so he was one step away from Itachi he simply observed the furry.

"Itachi I asked you which male from the present you would kiss and you said Hidan so... here's Hidan!" with that said he instinctively opened his arms when Itachi was pushed towards him, Itachi bounced on his chest and he closed his arms around the small creature.

"And what the fuck is going on here with the kissing?" he asked chuckling about the way Kisame was glancing at Pein time to time.

Pein smirked. "Rules are rules! We're playing a game where no one goes home without having to kiss someone!"

Hidan barked out a laugh. "That's stupid seeing as we're only guys here and that means you two have to kiss someone as well, eh?" he said beaming at the Pein and Kisame with Itachi hiding in his chest, he liked the feeling and he liked the hot breaths against his t-shirt covered skin.

"Yeah, we did already!"

Hidan's smile disappeared and he stared at the two. "You two kissed?" he asked dumbly.

Kisame winced and shrugged. "Yeah, well we did try to kiss Itachi because, well because, but he was pretty much screaming and kicking a bit too much!" the big guy was chuckling while looking at Itachi who was now pressing himself even more into Hidan's chest wrapping the delicate arms around his waist almost possessively.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your kiss guys but I think me and Itachi is going home now..." he said looking down at the black hair, Itachi nodded against his neck.

"Not without kissing each other you won't!"

"Seriously dude? Is it because you're sick and perverted and want to watch two guys going at it?" Hidan grinned and asked to Pein, he felt Itachi chuckle and he heard Pein gasp but the orange haired guy didn't blush like he should have. "If that's the case you should try and sneak into Sasori's and Deidara's room because I think they're going at it now." he finished not noticing the way his hand was stroking Itachi's back.

"Ah Hidan, what is it? Are you repulsed by Itachi or are you scared that we'll think you're gay... or is it that Itachi is simply not your taste?"

That was not cool!

Itachi dived out of his neck glaring daggers at Pein. "You don't have to be mean about it Pein! We're best friends with Hidan and if you carry on taunting him I'll tell him what you tried to do the last time, let's see how you taunt him while picking up your teeth from the floor."

He didn't miss a thing. He didn't miss the way Itachi's cheeks turned crimson while saying that, he didn't miss the way Pein recoiled and stepped back, he didn't miss the way Itachi's hand was grasping his shirt at the side and he didn't miss the way Kisame cautiously stepped back from him. He turned Itachi to face him with his violet eyes narrowed at the black ones.

"_What _did he try to do?"

"Nothing!" Pein butted in. "I'm leaving!"

But Hidan wouldn't have it! He grabbed Pein's wrist and pulled the guy back. "What did you do to Itachi?"

But Itachi pulled him away and he let Itachi pull him away. He let Itachi pull him completely out of the house. He wasn't happy though.

"Fine don't tell me! I don't deserve to know eh?" he murmured going for his car just to be pulled down the road, he scoffed. "Itachi, my car is not that way you drunken genius!"

"You think I'll let you drive in this state you drunken idiot? Besides your house is not that far you'll manage on your feet..." with that said Itachi tripped over his own feet and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not me who's drunk Itachi…" he said wrapping his arm around his best friend to steady him. "So you want to tell me what happened between you and Pein Itachi?" he asked looking ahead.

"I didn't tell you just because I didn't want unnecessary trouble... it wasn't a big deal anyway and I threw it in Pein's face only because he had asked me not to mention anything to you!"

"Itachi I'm confused here."

Itachi sighed and he felt Itachi's hand grab his shirt for support as they carried on down the silent dark street.

"The last party Deidara had and we came, remember you got pretty drunk and you disappeared with Sasori in the kitchen like you usually love to do, and Deidara was busy with telling Kisame how to get to this awesome porn shop he had discovered, during that time Pein dragged me to Deidara's room where he locked us in-"

He stopped abruptly about to turn back and go and hit Pein or something but Itachi nudged him and they carried walking.

"Calm down Hidan and listen, don't assume things like you always do!"

"Okay okay!"

"So... he locked us in, nothing happened, but he tried you know, he said he had always had a crush on me and all that stuff about me being pretty and stuff. Maybe I would have listened and maybe I would have given Pein the chance but that was only before he started to talk shit about you and I don't know why, it was as if he tried to... convince me that you're a bad person or something, almost as if I shouldn't be friends with you. I was confused and told him so. Then he tried to kiss me and stuff. Deidara let me out at a good timing and scolded Pein for the rest of the evening... I think Deidara was very against the idea of me and Pein I don't know why though and... that's it... and since I just told you all this and I'm completely drunk I want you to know the last thing you don't know about me... I'm totally and irreversibly gay!"

Then Hidan really did stop dead in his tracks. He was frozen though Itachi was swaying dangerously by his side and looking at him somewhat nervously.

"Are you serious?" he managed to choke out only then noticing that they were already at his house.

Itachi chuckled looking pretty much like a drunken kitty, however that looks.

"About what exactly? About Pein? Yes! About me not getting excited about pussies? Yes!"

Hidan was simply staring at his best friend with wide eyes.

He was sure he heard the word 'pussy' for the first time from Itachi. He swallowed and grabbed Itachi's arm pulling the weasel for his house. Itachi didn't say anything and opened that little pretty mouth again only when they were already in Hidan's bedroom where Hidan tried to get Itachi to sit on the bed but his drunken best friend was clutching his shirt on his chest looking straight into his eyes making him feel all weak in the knees.

"Are you alright with me?"

The look Itachi was giving him...

"Hey Itachi, want to know why Pein was trying to trash me in your eyes?"

Itachi nodded never breaking the eye contact.

"You little drunken fool..." he started and poked Itachi's little cute nose with his finger. "He knows and everyone else knows that I'm guarding you like an angry lion mother... because they know I would never let you go whether I have the right to be possessive or not…because they all know how fucking crazy I am about you."

Now Itachi was staring at him like they had never seen each other before, somehow Hidan didn't feel nervous anymore about this. If Itachi was gay he could at least come clear and see where this goes he was sure they would still remain friends if anything would go wrong.

"C-crazy?"

"Mhmm! Totally!" he murmured leaning closer yet not closing the gap between them, he could feel Itachi's breaths on his parted lips now and he was smirking slightly, it seemed to him that Itachi took this the right way, he could feel the doll leaning closer to him and Itachi's hands moved to his shoulders grabbing him rather roughly, not that he minded in the least.

After Itachi didn't say anything and just stood there with their mini proximity Hidan grinned against Itachi's lips almost close enough to touch them. "You're not pushing me away Itachi." He breathed out putting his hands on Itachi's delicate back one moving upwards to the nape of the neck and the other moving down to the lower back.

"W-when have I ever pushed you away..." Itachi mumbled back looking in his eyes. "You were never close enough anyway, why would I push you away?" Itachi finished and he shivered when the hands on his shoulders pulled him a tiny bit closer as if to prove Itachi's point. He could feel each word bounce on his lips. "You're still not close enough Hidan."

That was quite enough. He closed the gap between them feeling the shiver rock both of their bodies at the contact. It wasn't entirely gentle because of him, he wasn't the gentlest there were but it was still somewhat chaste as Hidan was making sure this was okay with his best friend. Apparently it was because Itachi pulled him closer still and then he felt Itachi's delicate fingers sneak in his hair and curl around the platinum, tresses, he choose that moment to deepen their kiss praying Itachi's lips open with his tongue and pushing it against the white teeth till the beauty parted his mouth and let him in.

And then for the first time he heard Itachi moan, the sound was faint and quiet, not a sluttish moan in the least but it was the first time Hidan heard Itachi make that kind of sound and he loved it, it was divine, he deepened the kiss groaning himself when Itachi's shy tongue started to slide against his and coax his tongue to move harder.

The kiss was simply beautiful and when they pulled back they were both breathing hard and Itachi was eyeing him with dark eyes asking for more, he himself felt his heart race like it never did just from one kiss.

His lips moved for Itachi's jaw line gently nipping it. "I don't want to stop, Itachi… fuck you feel so good in my arms!" he mumbled out not giving Itachi the chance to answer as he claimed the plump lips again, making sure his want is in the kiss as well. Itachi whimpered in his mouth when he dared to pull Itachi's hair tie out and put his hand in the loose silky hair.

"I don't want you to stop Hidan…" Itachi said as they pulled back once more, the words made him growl and push Itachi down on his bed where he climbed on top, not believing that this was really happening... Finally.

He worshipped the soft and pale neck with smooth kisses just to offer an occasional bite and nip, Itachi felt like a dream and that dream was responding him in the best way he had ever imagined Itachi could, with soft faint moans and with the pale long fingers grabbing on to him like a lifeline when his kisses moved down, he pushed Itachi's shirt up to the beauty's chin and offered his mouth to the two rosy and now erected nipples, Itachi was simply so damn beautiful and ever so sensitive.

"You should have given me some sign, Itachi..." he murmured returning to Itachi's neck and eventually lips, he took the lower between his own sucking and chuckled lowly when Itachi whimpered. It was such a nice sound coming from the pale beauty.

He discarded Itachi's shirt and shivered at Itachi's surprised yelp when he forced his way between Itachi's open legs making himself comfortable between them, the way they pressed against his sides In a bent way aroused him further and the way he could feel Itachi's hardness press against his told the tale of Itachi's state.

Itachi's hips bucked up causing them both to groan lowly.

"I-I was worried…it's not like you were very open about your…mh likings." Itachi finally managed to retort and it only made Hidan give his beauty another wide but goodhearted grin, even though his own breathing was starting to match Itachi's ragged and sharp breaths by now they were pretty much humping each other.

"Worried about me rejecting you?" he murmured out using the moment to nip at Itachi's earlobe, he made sure Itachi's attention is to his mouth when he pressed the heel of his palm into the bulge between Itachi's legs. That earned him a full body jerk and a pretty, pretty sound in a form of a full blown moan.

"N-no you silly...not rej-jection... worried of-ahh losing you."

Hidan never stopped massaging the hardness against his hand but his heart appreciated Itachi's words, after all he was worried of the same thing... but this felt right... he didn't believe this could possibly ruin anything, only make everything better.

He decided to tease Itachi about how a genius didn't notice his feelings some other time.

He smiled on the plump kiss worried lips and then meshed them together with his own, while he was drinking in Itachi's mild taste his fingers sneaked to Itachi's belt and tugged hard as if to ask permission though he wasn't sure he would take a no for an answer.

Since Itachi's tongue was busy with something better than forming words the beauty's slender slightly curved hips bucked up and a needy…_needy_ groan came from Itachi.

Yep, Hidan was in heaven that he didn't believe in.

He broke the kiss panting by now. Fuck, he couldn't get himself to calm down and breathe at least somewhat steadily the only excuse he had for himself was the fact that Itachi was off far worse than him, the beauty's cheeks were red and he plump lips parted gasping for air the naked chest heaving and the rosy nipples standing at attention wetted by his saliva shining in the weak light. Itachi's black silky hair disheveled on the pillow, Itachi's big black beautiful eyes were gazing at him half lidded with the long eyelashes batting at him unintentionally flirtingly. The pale swan-like neck was glistening from his wet kisses and sporting few red hickeys.

There under him was Itachi like he had never seen him before and he be damned and buried alive in pieces if he ever lets anyone other than himself see this sight.

He kneeled up sitting on his heels looking down trying to calm his heart.

"Your shirt Hidan." Itachi whispered quietly and blushed just a shade redder, he didn't even smirk as he ripped his shirt off and instantly went for Itachi's belt jerking it open nearly tearing he loops from the jeans off in the process, and he was sure he growled a bit on the animal side as he undid the button and was about to tear down the zipper.

"Hidan?"

He paused begging to a no god that Itachi wouldn't stop him now, he looked at the heavily lidded dark eyes that looked back at him sparkling, he gulped mentally seeing a naughty smirk on Itachi's lips.

Itachi was right now turning that light smirk into a full blown naughty grin.

"What kind of underwear do you think I would be able to fit under those tight jeans?"

Gulp!

"Fuck Itachi!" he gasped out turning his attention back to his hands and the visible bulge in the tight jeans he undid the zipper groaning and drooling. Once that was done and Itachi's hard length all but popped out because as he suspected the answer to Itachi's question was 'none', he moved and made a quick job to get rid of the jeans completely sighing when they were on the carpet somewhere, turning his head back to his beauty he glued his purplish eyes on Itachi's crotch.

A little glance at Itachi told him that despite the fact that Itachi teased him so previously, the beauty was shy, the cheeks were nearly purple and Itachi was chewing his lower lip.

He looked back at Itachi's proudly standing length and lazily reached his arms back pulling Itachi's socks off without looking.

He licked his lips pretty sure Itachi was watching him intently. "Tasty looking bits!" he teased and heard Itachi gasp out his name sort of scolding.

He leaned back over Itachi once more diving into the sweet lips, making the kiss deep and hungry with Itachi's help.

"You look all hot and bothered Itachi..." he commented nipping Itachi's chin and chuckling when he received more than half hearted punch on his shoulder. But he knew he was right though Itachi was bucking up to him and emitting whimpers.

"Mh Itachi, I think I should take the pressure off, don't you think…" he teased further grinning when Itachi bucked the slim hips up he lifted himself higher to deny the friction Itachi craved. That's okay that he himself craved it too.

Itachi was gulping air hungrily. "Hidan, stop the teasing... I can't... i-it hurts."

Hearing that he moved down stopping at Itachi's pale flat stomach licking the soft skin and watching the muscles quiver under his touch, listening Itachi gasp and make those faint alluring sounds like whimpers but not quite, more like tiny short moans.

His finger traced the surprisingly soft black hairs leading down from Itachi's little belly button, they made a hardly noticeable trail, Itachi's body really was pretty hairless. Chest smooth arms smooth belly smooth legs smooth… Hidan felt blessed and he hoped Itachi realizes he loves every little part. He really hoped his best friend can feel the way he fucking _worshipped_ the body under him and the person in that body.

Itachi's erection twitched as soon as Hidan breathed on it, a clear drop of pre-cum rolled down the tip dripping on Itachi's lower belly. He received a sharp gasp when his fingers wrapped around the base and he pulled the shaft to the side his tongue licking up the drop that had just connected with the fair skin on the lower abdomen, as he did he looked up their eyes locking since Itachi was leaning on the elbows to see him in action.

He partly expected Itachi to look away and melt the pretty face off blushing, but Itachi kept the eye contact seemingly unable to look away from him as his tongue retreated and he tasted the salty taste.

The black eyes were shaded like never before and Itachi's chest started to heave even harder, pale hands gripped the sheets with vengeance.

"Hidan… you look like a fucking sex god right now!"

Hearing that he couldn't even smirk in a satisfied way he simply slid his body lower getting comfortable and took the angry red tip of the erection in his mouth swirling his tongue around it and applied suction.

Itachi arched instantly, the black eyes went wide and Itachi's jaw dropped. "F-fuck…ahhh!"

Loving the sounds and reactions he moved his mouth lower taking in all the hardness presented, that's when he thought Itachi will cum instantly, Itachi's hand flew for his hair surely messing his neatly combed back style up and surely pulling few out. Itachi's body was already convulsing and the hands refused to let him back up, he would chuckle if he could, instead he hummed and sucked, Itachi kind of yelped and the slender legs jerked, he sucked harder wondering is this really was enough for his beauty to cum, not bobbing his head or anything Itachi just forcefully kept him on the length, he didn't mind though he was eager to see the end.

"Fuckfuckfuck! Hidan!" Itachi gasped/yelped out and his eyes went wider when the fingers in his hair curled clenching his hair, Itachi pulled him back and pushed him back, he took the hint starting to move his mouth on and off the erection giving the friction, it seemed Itachi overcame the shock of it.

He really, really was tempted to chuckle or at least take his mouth off and comment on Itachi's almost desperate actions, not like he could though, the hands in his hair would surely rip his scalp right off.

When his beauty was keeping him down full on the erection once more, he swallowed and when Itachi arched beautifully and let out a shaky loud moan he swallowed again humming when Itachi's lean body went rigid all over. The grip on his head steely keeping him down without mercy, his jaw was hurting but that was okay because his mouth was filled the next moment and he had to swallow again, he did so willingly though, pretty much liking Itachi's sex taste. Loving the sounds coming from Itachi. The shaky loud moans the shocked gasps and pleased sigh after the body stopped jerking and the hips fell back on the sheets, the hands in his hair went lax.

He pulled back wiping his mouth from the drool and cum licking his hand afterwards, then he did grin and massaged his jaw kneeling up, Itachi's eyes were on him even if they were merely in slits.

"I think it counts as a mouth-rape." he chuckled out.

His words made an immediate blush explode on Itachi's cheeks, the beauty sat up and winced the delicate hands went to his hair lovingly stroking them down Itachi's plump lips were on his murmuring something like an apology kissing him afterwards.

It wasn't like he was offended or anything, maybe proud because it was him that made Itachi lose control. Kissing back he sneaked his arms around Itachi's waist and pulled the lithe creature on his lap straddling him, making sure Itachi can feel his very hard and so far neglected arousal. His hands though never left the tender ass cheeks he was grasping, he was now groaning and feeling them, stroking, squeezing and then...

_Slap!_

"Ah!" Itachi yelped out pulling away from the kiss looking at him somewhat shyly, Hidan though was grinning showing his teeth.

Hidan was many things but he was never shy.

"You know, it's perfect..." he said huskily allowing his hands to massage the tender flesh soothing it after the spanking. "Like the rest of you." He finished giving an extra squeeze to the flesh that was no doubt reddening under his touches just like Itachi's cheeks reddened without a touch.

He knew it already but it was confirmed again when Itachi smirked pretty naughtily, Itachi was full of surprises.

Pale hands laid on his belt opening it with jerky moves, Hidan's eyes moved down to observe Itachi's progress or the lack of it, he noticed that Itachi was still hard.

Itachi growled when the belt simply didn't open and he exhaled sharply when the beauty pushed on his chest roughly making him fall back on his back with Itachi sitting on his thighs looking simply comfortable and edible.

There was no helping as he growled imagining the sexy creature riding him with the long messed hair and the red cheeks the slender legs bent nicely at his sides.

His belt was open and his button was popped open next with the zipper following, Itachi seemed eager to say the least, Itachi moved and struggled his jeans down and off then got on his side pretty much ripping his socks off and then his boxers went flying, he was gasping and feeling _wanted_ like never before, when he was stark naked Itachi turned back to him and literally jumped back on him sitting like he did just moment ago straddling him.

The black eyes were... on his crotch. Yes, now he felt a bit self conscious and maybe a bit nervous, he wouldn't show it though.

Slowly Itachi reached and grasped his thick length squeezing gently making him shiver and fist the sheets, a pink tongue darted out between Itachi's lips as the beauty leaned forward and down licking the underside wetly.

"Mh..." he grunted out as an encouragement feeling as if his heart will stop any moment now looking down at the doll-face licking his very needy cock. His hips jerked upwards on their own accord and he put one of his hands in Itachi's silky hair simply feeling the silkiness.

Unlike him Itachi went slowly, first licking then taking the tip in the hot mouth gently sucking and then moved the head lower inch by slow inch till he was buried in that hot mouth and Itachi's nose made contact with his pubic hair. He was gasping for air and wondering did Itachi even have the gag reflex, he was by no means small on the contrary actually but Itachi was eating away at him hungrily and umm kind of vigorously never making an awkward gagging or choking sound.

He wasn't complaining though, he was groaning and growling now fisting Itachi's hair gently as the beauty went fast on him swallowing him whole each time.

When he didn't have any control left of his constantly bucking hips and low growls and grunts coming from his throat Itachi looked up to him as if to gauge how close he was, well seeing the black eyes while his cock was in the hot mouth he was _too_ close right now, his body shivering all through and sweat tickling his temples.

He pulled Itachi away, humping the air few times as if that could give the feeling of Itachi's divine mouth. He had to take deep breaths to chase the close climax away and when he opened his eyes after closing them briefly Itachi was sitting on his crotch with that little tender ass cheeks wriggling on his length till it was seated between them rubbing against Itachi so damn provocatively.

He was choking on the pleasure and stimulation bucking his hips and for the first time in his life and sexual adventures he felt like losing control and simply flip them around and push in, he wouldn't though. The feeling of Itachi's body and now that luscious ass was just too much (and Itachi kept wriggling damn it) and he so wanted their first time together to be unforgettable that he was quite desperate right now, he wanted to do it right but his body screamed to hurry the fuck up already.

Growling he reached around Itachi by sitting up in the process his hand laid on the tender ass cheeks squeezing them together with his length in between he jerked his hips siding between them with the help of Itachi's saliva, the beauty on him shivered and moaned softly pressing the parted lips on his neck as he kept the intimate action on.

"Hidan...you fit so good there...mh!"

"Told you it's perfect!" he groaned the breathless response sneaking his middle finger on the wrinkled skin between the cheeks wanting to push it inside, to somehow be inside of Itachi, instead he rubbed the finger on the pucker.

"Do you want to go all the way with me?" he choked out daring to push his finger forward till the muscles gave way and his finger slipped inside to the first knuckle, Itachi gasped in his ear and pushed down on the finger making it go deeper slightly.

"Do you seriously thought about leaving me like this?"

He didn't actually.

"I'll get the lube!"

He gently removed his finger and flipped Itachi on the back reaching for his drawer and extracted the tube with the clear liquid he turned back eyeing his beauty, he then kissed the plump lips as gently and in an assuring way as he could, not wanting to get a black eye or something for what he was about to ask.

Nuzzling his face in the soft neck he grinned pretty sure Itachi could feel it. "Get on all fours."

"Hidan!"

"Do it! C'mon! Itachi…get on all fours, don't make me use force!"

"Hidan!"

Chuckling he pulled away his face from the soft neck hooking his hand under Itachi's knee he turned the slender body around feeling his erection twitch at finally seeing the perfect ass in full glory, Itachi was growling and squirming though. He couldn't resist and didn't _want_ to resist, he spanked both pale globes loving the yelp coming from Itachi and sure enough the beauty pushed himself up on his hands ending on all fours just as planned.

The dark glare he got over Itachi's creamy shoulder was sexy in his opinion and he answered with a playful wink and a caress on the soft backside with his palms. Itachi shivered and stopped the glare turning away when his middle finger found the wrinkly hole again and for the nice view Hidan was grateful, Itachi's skin was flawless and the petty pucker was in a soft pink color making him drool.

He realized Itachi felt too exposed and maybe a bit embarrassed but there really was no reason for it, he... he simply loved everything.

He held the narrow and still squirming hips in a firm grip. "Itachi...calm down. You know I wouldn't hurt you and I love everything I see and feel, so..."

His words worked because Itachi stilled. He used the moment and licked the spine downwards, the pale body shivered violently and he heard Itachi gasp when his tongue reached the backside sliding in-between the softly reddened cheeks. As soon as his hot wet tongue connected with the wrinkled soft skin of the little pucker Itachi squirmed and tried to wriggle away from him. "Hidan no... damn it not there!"

He didn't listen his grip on Itachi's hips tightened and his tongue lapped at the rosy skin, he was listening to Itachi's ragged breathing intently and smirked when the beauty let out a frustrated growl grabbing his wrist trying to pull it away, he responded by grabbing Itachi's both wrists and pinning them to the bed in process making Itachi's cheek connect with the sheets and the little backside to stick in the air provocatively for him.

"Hidan…nyah!" Itachi yelped when he still smirking pushed his tongue in the little hole groaning himself at the hotness and tightness, Itachi didn't say anymore, he was sure Itachi is biting his tongue off all he could hear were gasps and shocked whimpers as he started to thrust his tongue gently roughening it up slowly adding suction whenever he felt like it and whenever he did Itachi shuddered and it really didn't take long till he heard a shocked moan even if he could hear Itachi trying to cut it off in the middle.

Itachi's hands in his grip were fisting the sheets not trying to get free anymore and Itachi's sounds were those of enjoyment now instead of shame and frustration. Hidan thought these moans sounded different from before, somehow they were coming more from Itachi's throat, from deep inside, those were definitely husky sounds, needless to say he loved them.

When he forcefully pushed all of his tongue as deep as he could and Itachi made the neediest sound so far he pulled back giving an affectionate spank to the lovely cheeks, pleased when Itachi pushed the lovely backside backwards for more. That's when he realized that his beauty is shaking and gasping for air desperately, he turned Itachi around his erection giving a painful throb when he saw Itachi's eyes glazed over with lust with burning cheeks and a thin trail of saliva coming from the corner of the mouth to Itachi's chin, that's when he felt proud of the state he managed to get his precious doll-face.

Itachi's pale arms reached for him and when he whipped his mouth and then dived in for a heated kiss he moaned lowly in Itachi's mouth as he felt delicate fingers wrap around his long since leaking erection.

"No more teasing!" Itachi breathed parting from him and grabbing the lube from the bed, the beauty uncapped it and squirted it on his fingers warming it briefly by clenching the fist and then with pretty rough strokes Itachi lubed up his erection, he groaned and felt his own body start to shake in anticipation. He took the lube from Itachi coating his fingers with it and reached between Itachi's parted legs spreading it between the ass cheeks as best as he could sliding one finger inside with no real trouble, his tongue had prepared for that.

Itachi grunted and moaned. "Enough... Hidan, I can't wait anymore."

He shook his head still trying to hold on to his sanity at least a bit. "No... I'll prepare you."

"I'm ready!"

"Love pain much? If not then shut up and let me!" he grunted pushing his second finger along the first one wriggling them and turning trying to widen the little space as best as he could.

He was right of course Itachi was nowhere near ready and he didn't look forward to seeing Itachi limp around for the next three days. There was a sharp yelp when he squeezed his third finger in the tight heat pushing all three deeply and stilling them.

Itachi was biting his lower lip and he could tell the beauty is trying his best not to look like he's in pain, didn't look like much. He almost had the urge to comment on the way Itachi had said he's ready but he held back.

When Itachi released the lip from the teeth prison he started to move his fingers gently thrusting them till there was no trace of pain on the beautiful face underneath him.

He could tell Itachi is about to snap at him to get to the main course already when his fingers were moving freely and rather fast, that's when his fingers brushed on the blessed bundle of nerves.

The sight was the best he had ever seen. Itachi sucked in air, arched off the bed, fisted his hair and _mewled_ pushing the delicate backside on his fingers and wriggled it around in circles.

"Ahh, mh! Hidan!" his name was mewled out and he shuddered forcing his fingers inside almost brutally striking the same spot.

"Nyaah! Hah! Fuck! A-amazing!"

The shocked way Itachi reacted confirmed his suspicions that this was the first time for Itachi... at least with a guy. Or with a guy that knew what he's doing... he might ask Itachi afterwards, he might not... it would be nice to live with the thought that he was the first.

He pulled his fingers out ignoring the whimper, he offhandedly whipped his slick fingers on the bed sheets and laid over his beauty touching at all the places cupping the red cheek gazing into lidded black eyes.

He gave a firm but short kiss and then grabbed on a pale hip aligning himself shivering when Itachi wrapped the slender legs around him lifting them rather high to give him better angle so it would seem.

They were both more than ready. His hips jerked forward forcefully and he was inside. Squeezed snuggly, he gasped for air pretty much the same way Itachi was, the beauty's nails on his back were still digging in his skin and Itachi's eyes were squeezed shut for a moment, when they opened Itachi quivered under him.

"I-it feels like a..." Itachi's voice was shaking he couldn't tell with pain or desire. "...p-perfect match."

His hips jerked hearing that because those were his thoughts exactly. "Fuck, it does."

He was buried to the hilt and Itachi's ass cheeks caressed his sacks and he felt somehow... complete.

He also took those words for a permission to move, he pulled back only a little and slowly thrust back inside not so slowly, they both jerked and clutched at one another as he kept moving slowly and carefully waiting for the signs of pleasure coming from Itachi and soon they did in the form of the little overly cute whimpers and the shy movements of Itachi's hips trying to get him deeper and faster.

He kissed the hot mouth not managing a proper kiss but trying anyway as he started to move faster and harder, Itachi seemingly couldn't care less about the sloppy kiss and he got a mouthful of Itachi's moans and gasps as his hips kept moving.

Kneeling up he unlogged Itachi's legs from around his hips and perched them on his biceps spreading the beauty widely, lifting the beautiful backside off from the bed completely, when his hips pushed forward roughly and his hands pulled Itachi unto himself hard, he was watching Itachi's face as the beautiful back eyes went wide and Itachi's mouth fell open in a rather wild cry, Itachi's hands grabbed the sheets and the small hips wriggled in his hands.

Itachi wriggling the backside in circles mewling was a major boost for his libido, he started to trust for the same spot realizing that he had hit the jackpot already. He also realized that neither of them will be able to keep this up for long. At least he was sure he won't be able to, with every move he felt like cumming. With each deep thrust that earned him a low needy moan he felt like shouting out his immense pleasure.

"Fuck Itachi...you feel so...damn perfect." he managed to growl out his eyes moving for the forbidden point of their joining watching his length glide in and out of the now reddened opening stretching it further. The sight made him speed up till their bodies meeting created loud slapping noises, Itachi's mewls drew his attention back on the pretty face only for him to roughen it up further because he saw the dazed state of his beauty.

The back eyes unfocussed, the pretty mouth letting out the most alluring sounds and letting a dribble of drool slide down the red cheek as Itachi arched and twisted with his moves.

"Hidan... I'm already...ahh." Itachi was gasping reaching out to him, he did want to prolong this somehow but the truth was that he was already there too.

He let go of Itachi's legs and hips and leaned over the pleasured body supporting himself on the bed with his hands as he kept thrusting harshly and now somewhat slower yet deeper making sure he still gives Itachi the pleasure of rubbing against the prostate.

"Itachi..." he sneaked one of his hands between their slick bodies and wrapped his fingers around Itachi's length stroking it using the natural liquids for a lube effectively Itachi's moans grew in loudness and Itachi's body wrapped around him snuggly. The arms, the legs, the tight channel, Itachi's mouth covered his, taking in his growls and deep moans exchanging them with higher pitched sounds.

And then Itachi came, he pulled back observing the pretty face scrunch up with the pleasure beautifully, watching Itachi's plump swollen lips.

"Hidan...ahhh Hidan." His name from those lips and in a mewling way together with the feeling of Itachi's hot seed spurting between them and the heat around his erection squeeze and clench was his undoing, he growled diving in Itachi's sweaty neck as his hips kept jerking spilling himself as deep as he could get, rocking the slender body under him with his sporadic movements.

"Mh fuck Itachi...nnnh!" he moaned onto the pale skin drinking in the scent of sex, clutching the silky tresses tightly as he bit down...

whether to mark Itachi or simply keep his wild shout back he wasn't sure himself but he knew Itachi didn't mind much because he heard Itachi mewl softly and then they both went limp almost at the same time.

Slumped over Itachi's limp form he simply breathed not wanting to move to prolong the bliss.

He lift his head, one to recover rather fast he pressed his lips on Itachi's softly not trying to attack with his tongue this time, he pulled back and watched Itachi's calm features with a smile, when Itachi opened the black eyes he shivered because the smile was returned.

"You okay Itachi?" he murmured stroking the still somewhat flushed cheek with his thumb.

Itachi nodded, nudged him on the shoulder and rolled them to the side where Itachi nuzzled in his neck and arranged their bodies so his now rather limp flesh slid out of Itachi, they groaned but cuddled together tighter with Itachi's slender leg around his hip, with a smile he thought that the action surely is one of the possessive kind.

He kissed Itachi's neck softly where he had bitten and where purple teeth marks were forming.

"I feel excellent actually...I'm glad we did this... finally." Itachi murmured weakly.

"Mm Itachi, you sound so relaxed and tired... does that mean I have to wait for tomorrow to get more?" he was partly joking but he loved the gasp it earned him, Itachi pulled away from his neck and the black eyes sparkled seeing that he was grinning like a psychotic maniac.

"You'll have to wait till I'm not sore anymore!"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to go without preparation!"

"Everyone have their demented moments."

They both chuckled and he managed a kiss on Itachi's forehead before they let their eyes droop...

...

_An: it's sort of funny how I tried to make the sex scene short… funny how this story was supposed to be 4k words._

_Let me know what you think of the story..._

_Meti..._


End file.
